Abel Township
Residents Commander: Amelia Spence Engineer: Janine De Luca Radio Operators: '''Sam Yao '''Medical Chief: Dr. Maxine Myers Head of Dormitories: Rajit 'Current Runners' *Runner 1 - Unknown *Runner 2 - Unknown *Runner 3 - Unknown *Runner 4 - Jody Marsh *Runner 5 - Player *Runner 6 - Owen *Runner 7 - Unknown *Runner 8 - Unknown *Runner 9 - Roman *Runner 10 - Jamie *Runner 11 - Unknown *Runner 12 - Unknown *Runner 13 -'' Cameo Woods *Runner 14 -'' Unknown *Runner 15 - Imran *Runner 16 - Andrew Grimberg *Runner 17 - Adam *Runner 18 - Justin Miles *Runner 19 -'' Atwood Boyd *Runner 20 -'' Unknown *Runner 21 -'' Eric Englert *Runner 22 -'' Unknown *Runner 23 -'' Paula Cohen 'Other Current Residents' *Ed Harrison *Molly Harrison *Amber 'Past Residents' *Alice Dempsey (Formerly Runner 5), Deceased'' *Maggie Doane (Formerly Runner 6),'' Deceased'' *Chris McShell (Formerly Runner 10),'' Deceased'' *Stephanie Miller (Formerly Runner 17),'' Deceased'' *Evan Deaubl (Formerly Runner 7), Left Abel Township *Sarah Smith (Formerly Runner 8),'' Deceased'' *Simon Lauchlan (Formerly Runner 3) , Left Abel Township, Traitor *Francesca ,'' Deceased'' *Major de Santa,'' Deceased'' *Jack Holden,'' Relocated to New Canton'' *Eugene Woods ,'' Relocated to New Canton'' *El Quadgo (Formerl y Runner 12),'' Deceased'' Main Buildings 'Defence Tower' The orginal Abel Township didn't have a defence towner, and it got blown up. The new Abel does have a defence tower, built specially to monitor and combat zombie sieges, and the township is still standing. So far at least. Level 1: Provides 10 population, and defence; no cost (provided automatically) Level 2: Provides 30 population, and defence; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; Requires level 2 armoury Level 3: 'Provides 30 population, and defence; costs 15 supplies and 3 materials; ''Requires level 3 armoury '''Level 4: Provides 30 population, and defence; costs 15 supplies and 3 materials; Requires level 4 armoury 'Add ons:' *'Barbed Wire:' Do zombies feel pain? Experiments are ongoing. Increases defence. *'Fence: '''You can't spell 'defence' without 'fence'. ''Increases' defence.'' *'''Girl Guides Sign: I promise that I will do my best. Increases defence, morale. 'Unlocked with: 'Trefoil *'Sniper Nest:' Some call this "Andrea's Tower". Robert Kirman would approve. Increases defence. *'Trench:' Watching zombies stumble in there is endlessy fun. Increases' defence.'' '''Janine's Farmhouse The beating heart of Abel Township. Its sturdy stone walls and acres of surrounding land make Janine's family home the perfect cornerstone on which to build a home for survivors of the zombie apocalypse. Level 1: Provides 25 population, 35 max population, and morale; no cost (provided automatically). Level 2: Provides 5 population, 15 max population, and morale; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires 150 population, armory level 2, and defence at least 50%. Level 3: Provides 5 population, 15 max population, and morale; costs 30 supplies and 4 materials; requires 225 population and defence at least 50%. Level 4: Provides 5 population, 15 max population, and morale; costs 50 supplies and 6 materials; requires 400 population and level 3 armoury. 'Addons' *'Benches:' Much more comfortable than gravel. Increases morale *'Flagpole:' Flag lovingly stitched by Runner 4. Increases morale *'Fountain:' Also functions as an emergency bath. Increases morale *'Newspaper Stand:' Read all about it! ('It' being 'zombies'.) Increases morale *'Statue of Lem:' Statue of a fallen hero. What a guy! Increases morale Unlocked with: 'Holding Out For A Hero *'Statue of Archie: Archie always loved the word 'memorial'. Increases morale Unlocked with: 'Dark And Long *'Flowerbeds: ''Increases morale Unlocked with:' S-Express. Requires level 4. 'Comm Station' Sam Yao's favourite place in Abel. He's usually here guiding runners on a mission or chatting with other settlements via RoffleNet. He tends to leave it in a state of organised chaos which Janine likes to refer to as "that bloody mess." '''Level 1:' Provides defence and morale; costs 10 supplies and 1 material. Level 2: Provides defence and morale; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires 120 population. Level 3: Provides defence and morale; costs 25 supplies and 3 materials; requires 180 population. Level 4: Provides defence and morale; costs 35 supplies and 4 materials; requires 250 population. 'Addons' *'Backup generator:' 'Contingeny' is never a dirty word. '' Increases morale and defence.'' *'Range booster': Allows Sam to stay with you, no matter how far away you are. Increases morale. *'Advanced transmitter:' "It's just better," according to Sam''. Increases morale and defence. Unlocked with: 'Always Take The Weather *'''Encryption Substation: Prevents undesirables from listening in. Increases' defence.'' 'Unlocked with: 'Dark And Long *'Toilet Shed: '''No more trips to the farmhouse for loo breaks; Jack will be ecstatic. ''Increases morale and defence. '''Housing As Abel grows, so too does the need for more living space. Camping in the quad is fine in July, but as winter approaches the residents clamour for something a little warmer. Requests for en-suite facilities have so far been sadly fruitless. Level 1: Provides 20 population; costs 5 supplies and 2 materials Level 2: Provides 10 population; costs 10 supplies and 1 material; requires hospital level 2 and farm level 2 Level 3: Provides 15 population; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires hospital level 3 and playground level 'Addons' *'Bicycles and rack:' Unfortunately not suitable for use outside Abel Increases morale *'Mailbox: '''A relic from days gone past. ''Increases morale *'Noticeboard:' It's like an internet forum meets Craigslist, but made of cork.'' Increases morale ''Unlocked with: Housing Level 2 *'Flowerbeds: 'Increases morale 'Unlocked with:' Housing Level 4 'Armoury' Guns have become quite the commodity since the apocalypse began. The armoury is Abel's vault for the majority of weapons found out in the field. Handy when trading with nearly settlements. Or killing zombies. Level 1: Provides defence; no cost (provided automatically) Level 2: Provides defence; costs 25 supplies and 3 materials; requires training area level 2 and comm station level 2 Level 3: Provides defence; costs 50 supplies and 5 materials; requires training area level 3 and comm station level 3 Level 4: Provides defence; costs 75 supplies and 7 materials; requires training area level 4 and comm station level 4 'Addons' *'Recruitment stall: '"I want YOU to defend Abel Township", says Uncle Sam Yao. Increases' defence.'' *'''Solar Panels: Free, renewable energy. Weather permitting. Increases' defence.'' *'''Fire Truck: Zombies love sirens, but hate high pressure jets. Increases defence. Unlocked with: 'Relight My Fire *'Heavy Weapons Storage: '''Bazookas are bad news. Best kept away from zombies. ''Increases 'defence. 'Unlocked with: 'War Is The Answer , Armory Level 3 *'Small Arms Locker:' An easy-access locker for frequently used weaponry. Increases' defence. ''Unlocked with: Trefoil *'Inventor's Shack: '''Weapons strapped to other weapons are more powerful, sur.... ''Increases defence. '' 'Hospital Dr. Maxine Myers spend her waking hours here making sure the Township residents are Abel body and mind. Maxine patches up Runners and rations the medical supplies for day-to-day ailments, maladies and sniffles. Level 1: Provides 40 maximum population; costs 20 supplies and 2 materials Level 2: Provides 40 maximum population; costs 30 supplies and 3 materials; requires 100 population Level 3: Provides 40 maximum population; costs 30 supplies and 4 materials; requires 250 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 2 'Addons' *'Benches:' Sometimes fresh air can be just as good as medicine. Increases morale. *'Nursery:' The circle of life continues, despite the apocalypse. Increases population + 15. Unlocked with: Hospital Level 2 *'Psych Centre:' A zombie apocalypse can affect your mental heath. Increases morale. Unlocked with: Toxic *'Zombie Research Unit: '''Don't worry, there are no mobile specimens. Apparently. ''Increases defence. *'Pond:' ''Increases morale. Unlocked with:' Hospital Level 4 'Playground' It's not easy growing up during an apocalypse. Video games and films may be a rationed luxury, but swings and slides have no such restrictions. Abel's large manchild population visit more than the actual kids do. '''Level 1:' Provides morale; costs 5 supplies and 1 material Level 2: Provides morale; costs 15 supplies and 2 materials; requires 150 population Level 3: Provides morale; costs 25 supplies and 3 materials; requires 300 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 3 'Addons' *'Big Ground 'Chess Table':' It's not rare for chess matches to draw quite a crowd. Increases morale *'Solar Panel Charger: '''For charging batteries and portable devices. Slowly. ''Increases morale Unlocked with: Playgound Level 2 *'Projector Screen:' Increases morale 'Unlocked with:' Playgound Level 3 *'Campfire:' Marshmallows are banned ever since The Incident. Increases morale *'Play Area: 'Increases morale' Unlocked with:' Playgound Level 4 'Farm' Funnily enough, the local supermarkets haven't been restocking nearly as frequently since the zombies appeared. In response, the residents of Abel Township have been taking advantage of Janine's farmland in a quest for self-sufficiency. Level 1: Provides 15 maximum population; costs 10 supplies and 1 material. Level 2: Provides 10 maximum population; costs 12 supplies and 1 material; requires 80 population. Level 3: Provides 15 maximum population; costs 15 supplies and 1 material; requires 200 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 3. Level 4: Provides 15 maximum population; costs 15 supplies and 1 material; requires 320 population. 'Addons' *'Chicken Coops:' Luckly, foxes have a hard time getting past our zombie defences. Increases max population + 5 Unlocked with: 'Chicken Payback *'Snack Shack: 'All the fried potato and baked corn you could eat. ''Increases max population + 5 *'''Grain Silo: Increases max population + 10 Unlocked with: Farm Level 3 *'Water Tower:' Increases max population + 10 Unlocked with: Farm Level 3 *'Improved Greenhouse: 'Increases max population + 5 'Unlocked with:' Farm Level 4 'Training Area' Runners aren't born, they're made. The is where Runners undergo a rigorous training programme to make sure they're top form. After all, it's only a matter of time before a slow Runner becomes a dead Runner. Level 1: Provides defence; costs 10 supplies and 1 material; requires 80 population Level 2: Provides defence; costs 20 supplies and 2 materials; requires 140 population Level 3: Provides defence; costs 30 supplies and 3 materials; requires 220 population and Janine's Farmhouse level 3 Level 4: Provides defence; costs 40 supplies and 4 materials; requires 300 population and Laboratory level 2 'Addons' *'Minefield Sim:' Put those Minesweeper skills to good use. Increases' defence'' *'''Scramble Netting: Useful for catching zombies, plus a fun training exercise. Increases' defence'' *'''Weights: Bigger muscles mean stronger, faster Runners. Increases' defence'' *'''Climbing Wall: Sometimes the best way to escape from Zombies is "up". Increases' defence'' *'''Lecture/blackboard: Knowledge is power. Increases' defence'' * 'Balance Equipment: ' All Runners need good balance. This prevents them from becomi... Increases defence '''Laboratory Dr. Myers can only take her research into the zombie outbreak so far in Abel's makeshift hospital. This specially designed research laboratory will allow for further research into the undead nightmare. Level 1: Provides defence; costs 10 supplies and 1 material; Level 2: Provides defence; costs 20 supplies and 2 materials; Requires a level 3 armory Level 3: '''; Requires a level 4 armory '''Level 4: 'Addons' *'Backup Generator:' For when those experiments accidently trip the breaker. Increases defence. 'Unlocked with: 'Con Te Partiro *'Decomtaminaton Area: 'Increases' defence'' *'High-Risk Experiment Area: '''Off limits. Do not mention this part of the lab to anyone. ''Increases defence '''School An educated populace will make rebuilding the world much easier when the apocalypse ends. If the the apocalypse ends. Zombies Run!, Season 3 Level 1: Level 2: Add 5 Population, Increases morale Level 3: ''' '''Level 4: Add ons Rabbit Hutch: Home to Roger, Jessica, Peter, and Nesquik. Increases morale Outdoor Biology Lab: Unlocked with : Level 2 Bike Rack: Unlocked with: Level 3 Pond: Unlocked with: Level 4 Kitchen Zombies Run!, Season 3 Level 1: Increases max. population by 20, Increases morale Level 2: Level 3: ''' '''Level 4: Add ons 'Greenhouse' Increases morale Zombies Run!, Season 3 Level 1: Increases morale Level 2: Level 3: ''' '''Level 4: Add ons Mission Unlockable Buildings Water Treatment Dr. Myers won't shut up about the Water Treatment Unit. "Think of the reduction in day-to-day stomach bugs!" and "We'll save so much medicine." and "Oh my god! Is that a spider in my water?!" Increases max population + 15' Unlocked With:' Mummy's Hand Vegetable Patch A dedicated allotment for Abel's hobbyist gardeners. While the farm serves the township with practical, nutritious food, the vegetable patch is the place to find such luxuries as asparagus and strawberries. Increases max population + 15 Unlocked With: '''The Kids Are Alright Library With electricity in short suppy, books are back in fashion. History, science, philsophy...all of humanity's achivements are kept in the library. Plus, more importantly, a (now) complete set of Harry Potter books. ''Increases morale '' '''Unlocked with: Canada Tequila shack Tequila levels have been dwindling since the apocalypse, what with its base ingredient, blue agave, being in short supply near Abel. So the arrival of a fully stocked Tequila Shack has been met with great enthusiasm. Increases morale '' '''Unlocked with: 'Headcount Pharmacy Closer to an old-school apothecary than a modern pharmacy. Here, residents of Abel can obtain medicines prescribed by Dr. Myers, not a chup-a-chups lollipop or set of plastic combs to be seen. Increases max population by 20 Unlocked with: Whack-A-Mole Padding Pool Not excactly an olympic-sized swimming pool, but the residents of Abel are used to taking what they can get. On a sunny day the paddling pool is the place to be. Even Janine can be found dipping her feet in from time to time. Increases morale '' '''Unlocked with:' You're Rocking The Boat Kennel The dead rising from the grave. Dogs and cats living together. Yes, it's the end of the world. Thankfully, the cute faces and soft fur of the puppies and kittens at Abel Kennels are a great distraction from the zombie apocalypse. Increases defence Unlocked with: Hounds Of Love Electronics Repair Machines and computers need to maintained. The last thing we want is for the comms equipment to stop working or the gates motors to break down during a particularly hairy mission. Increases defence 'Unlocked with:' Times New Roaming Tall Radio Tower Surely all radio towers are tall? Well, this one is even taller than normal. Which is useful when trying to 'Rofflenet' with settlements further afield than Abel's own backyard - like those in other continents... Increases defence Unlocked with: 'Electric Dreams Concert Area Most sets played here are acoustic, but on very special occasions enough fuel is spared to allow for use of the speakers, lights and smok machine for one glorious rendition of Journey's "Don't Stop Believing". ''Increases morale '''Unlocked with: Top 40 Guiding Centre A memento left by the Owl and Pussycats patrols, in case any young Abel girls fancy following in their footsteps. Increases defence Unlocked with: 'Trefoil Weather Station Continuing Runner 10's research into how weather affects the zombie horde. According to Sam, so far we've concluded that snow makes them cold but still bitey, but the weather forecasts are vital for the farms. ''Increases defence 'Unlocked with: 'Always Take The Weather Sewer System Does this really need elaboration? Abel is getting bigger and bigger, which means many more people. Which means a lot more stuff . . . It's got to go somewhere. That somewhere is here. Increases population + 15 '''Unlocked with: No Future Battle Statue "We will take back Britain, from coast to coast, from shore to shore. Battle by battle, we will reclaim her. And let these words ring: that this day, this battle, has not the end of the beginning, it is the begining of the end." Increases morale Unlocked with: Galvanize Map Non-Runners tend to rarely leave Abel, so this is the closest they'll get to exploring the surrounding countryside. The fact that it's marked with known locations of zombies makes them feel better about not getting out much. Increases morale Unlocked with: 'London Calling Recycling Area ''Increases population + 20 '''Unlocked with: Interview With a Girl Guide Boat Racks It seemed like such a good idea at the time, but Abel Township's location makes these mostly impractical. Still, it's nice to sit in one of the boats and pretend you've escaped into the ocean. Bliss. Increases defence Unlocked with: Zombies, Row! Raw Materials Storage Area Finally, a dedicated area to drop off your building materials for the ongoing development and upkeep of Abel. Janine was starting to get pretty annoyed with the clutter in the farmhouse living room. Increases defence Unlocked with: 'Zombies, Climb! Gaming Area It's rare to walk past the gaming lounge and not hear a die being rolled, a hand of cards being dealt or the happy laughter of friends playing together. Demons and Darkness takes place every Thursday, if you're interested. ''Increases morale '''Unlocked with: Zombies, Stretch! Wind Turbine This is the first time the English climate has been a reason to celebrate. The regular windy weather means a regular supply of clean, renewable power with which to power so called "non-vital" electronics, like TVs. Increases defence Unlocked with: '''Search And Rescue Shooting & Archery Range This will improve the shooting accuracy of the residents of Abel. Part training, part recreation, there's always someone here trying their hand at beating the Township high score. ''Increases defence ''Unlocked with: Circuit Training PA System Increases Defence: '''Unlocked with: Other Buidings Mentioned Jack and Eugene's Shack See Radio Abel Home of Radio Abel, run by Jack Holden and Eugene Woods. Category:Settlement Category:Locations